


It's Not Goodbye, It's Hello

by TheIrishShipperholic



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIrishShipperholic/pseuds/TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every wind that blows there’s an innocence that knows…otherwise known as the wind blowing through the lives of Chicago’s finest firefighters and police officers, men and women alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Goodbye, It's Hello

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the couples/category, I don’t do a lot of canon ideas but when I do, my fellow writer is right there along with me. We both love Chicago Fire & Chicago P.D. and we’re avid writers of both shows. Without further ado, we present to you our drabble/one-shot series.

**Title:** It’s Not Goodbye, it’s Hello  
**Author:** Katie/TheIrishShipperholic and Roch/Ghostwriter  
**Disclaimer:** We own nothing but this story.  
**Show/Movie/Book:** Chicago Fire  & Chicago P.D.  
**Couples/Category:** Whatever the audience’s pleasure may be. Some will be AU, some will be canon; some will be a mix of both.  
**Rating:** Mature, for language and sexual scenes  
**Summary:** In every wind that blows there’s an innocence that knows…otherwise known as the wind blowing through the lives of Chicago’s finest firefighters and police officers, men and women alike.  
**Author’s Note:** As said in the couples/category, I don’t do a lot of canon ideas but when I do, my fellow writer is right there along with me. We both love Chicago Fire  & Chicago P.D. and we’re avid writers of both shows. Without further ado, we present to you our drabble/one-shot series.  
**Expanding the “Family”**  
“How do you do it, Johanna?” Cassandra Evans Chambers asked the woman across from her as they – the wives of the Rescue Squad members – were gathered around the common room on various pieces of furniture.  
  
“Do what?” Johanna “Jo” Voight Severide asked. She’d been a bit preoccupied with a text message that her husband Kelly had sent her just seconds ago.  
  
“How do you put up with being the wife of the lieutenant firefighter leader of the Rescue Squad?” Cassandra, who preferred to be called Cass a lot, asked as she and some of the other wives chuckled at Jo being distracted.  
  
“It’s very easy. We just take it day by day,” Jo responded. “Plus, we’ve known each other since we were teenagers. Only 16 years old, ready to take on the world. Except that we weren’t. Henry came along just when we were ready to find our chance to escape.” She looked over at Eden Carter Newhouse. “What about you, Eden? How are you and Rick faring?”  
  
“We’re faring just fine. The honeymoon is still agreeing with us,” Eden replied, a blush creeping up into her dark-skinned cheeks.  
  
Jo and Cass exchanged glances before Jo turned her gaze back to Eden. “There’s something different about you,” she mentioned.  
  
“No, there isn’t,” Eden tried to deny.  
  
Jo’s eyes narrowed for a few minutes before a light bulb went off in her mind. “Oh my god, you’re pregnant!”  
  
“Who’s pregnant?” Cass asked.  
  
“She is!” Jo said, pointing at Eden.  
  
“No, I’m not pregnant.” Eden shook her head, trying to deny Jo’s diagnosis even though she wasn’t about to confess to them that it was indeed true. She and Rick were expecting their first child together, conceived on their wedding night.  
  
It also showed her how much she loved him, and the fact that he and his daughter had found a “family” here at Firehouse 51. He’d also told her that family didn’t have to be blood, that he’d learned it from Chief Boden. It was one of the most wonderful feelings in the world to be accepted by people that loved you no matter what gender or nationality you were.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Not bad, right? Okay, so I wrote this on my computer fairly quickly and I hope that my co-writer likes it and that she can write something extremely decent for the next chapter. We have a “list” of couples that we’ll be doing, so if there’s one that you’d like to see, PM either of us. I’m TheIrishShipperholic and she’s Ghostwriter. We hope that you will enjoy our collaboration.


End file.
